In Vermont?
by eaaazzzyy-doesit
Summary: One shot olitz story following the season five finale. May continue and make a series of one shots depending on the reviews. NOW A COLLECTION OF ONE SHOTS!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I was just watching some scenes from the season 5 finale and I got some inspo. This is going to pick up from the end of the Olitz scene in the Oval. Let's see how this goes.**

XXXX

"Thank you," Liv said, trying to cover up her sadness and then walked out of the Oval. _What does he mean he supports my choice,_ she thought to herself. He had that sadness in his eyes, the same sadness he had when they first met on the trail. Or when they had to hold Ella together at the church after he found out about Defiance. The same sadness that she saw every time she left him…

He can't know about the abortion. _But he can._ Abby found out and Abby works for Fitz, it was stupid of Liv to think he wouldn't eventually find out. _And he said he supports my choice… of course he would, because he's perfect - no, don't go there, Olivia._ Liv's thoughts were racing as she was walking to her car.

As soon as she sat down in her car she pulled out her cell phone and called Abby. Abby picked up almost immediately, "Hey, Liv."

"Does Fitz know? About the abortion." Olivia got straight to the point.

"I'm so sorry-" Abby tried apologizing, she thought Liv was going to be pissed.

"No, it's fine. Don't apologize. What happened?"

"I have no idea. I walked into my office and he was just standing there. He had the files. Your files. He must have been looking for something? I don't actually know why he found them but he did."

Liv let out a sad groan, "I just saw him. He seems miserable."

"Yea… he tried convincing himself that it was a lie at first but… he must've come to his senses."

Liv felt so awful, "Will you come over for a glass of wine tonight? I need to get drunk."

"Yes, of course. Be there at 7."

XXXX

It was 8pm and Liv and Abby were both already pleasantly tipsy. They downed their first few glasses of wine, Liv because she couldn't stop thinking about Fitz, and Abby because she had a long week, also because of Fitz.

"How great is this, we are drinking because of the same guy," Abby tried joking.

Liv laughed, "But for very different reasons." She shook her head and paused a moment for speaking again, "I can't stop thinking about him. I mean… I can never stop thinking about him. And his heart is broken, because of me, for the hundredth time."

Abby had never seen Liv this beat up over Fitz, and she's seen quite a bit. "I think his heart will always be broken if he's not with you… when he was sleeping around with all those women, I have never seen him so miserable. He was trying to get over you, or at least numb his feelings for you. The same way you do-"

"- with Jake." Liv said sadly. "Yea, I know. By the way, I'm done with Jake. For real."

Abby just nodded.

Liv had to ask, "How was he? Before he found out about the abortion? Was he happy… at least a little bit?"

"I think he was. He was getting really excited to get be out of the White House in 5 months. He keeps talking about where he wants to move when he's out."

Liv smiled sadly, "That's good."

"He says Santa Barbara, but he keeps bringing up Vermont… for whatever reason."

Liv's head shot up at the word Vermont, " _What?"_

"He keeps saying all whimsically 'It's a possibility' about Vermont. Like who would want to go live in _Vermont_ when you could be living in Santa Barbara - Liv, what?" Abby noticed that Liv had stopped listening and she downed the rest of her glass of wine.

"Vermont," Then she shook her head, "That's our place."

"What? Your place? What does that mean." Abby was confused.

"It means that he built me a house there. A whole _freaking house._ A huge beautiful house. With bedrooms for lots of kids…"

"Holy shit."

"Yea. That was our dream. Vermont and marriage and babies. Or I thought it was our dream. In actuality, that's his dream. My dream is just _him._ I want him." Liv was speaking passionately.

"Present tense? Want?" Abby asked

"I will never not want him, Abby."

XXXX

That night, after Abby left, Liv continued to get drunk. She wanted to get drunk enough to where she could call Fitz without wanting to cry or scream.

And when she was drunk enough, she needed to call him. It was an actual physical need. She knew he would answer, he left the ball in her court that afternoon.

So she called and he picked up on the third ring, "Hello?"

"Fitz."

"Olivia… what's wrong."

"Nothing," she chuckled dryly, "nothing at all."

He could hear her drunkenness, "Liv, you're drunk."

"I am drunk. Because of you."

"What? Because of me?" Fitz asked incredulously.

"Because I miss you too. So much. So much it hurts… so I got drunk."

"It doesn't help."

"What?" Liv didn't understand what he meant.

"As someone who is very well versed in trying to drink away the pain of missing you… I'm just letting you know, it doesn't work. Actually, I'm pretty sure it makes it worse."

"Yea, I think you're right."

Fitz let out a breath through his nose, "Why are you calling, Liv?"

"I miss you."

"I miss you too. But I don't think you'd be calling right now if you weren't drunk."

Liv felt so bad, this is what he thinks of her, "I got drunk so I had the courage to call. And tell you I miss you too. And ask if you're okay… you looked so sad today. And I wanted to call you because I," She had felt her emotions coming to the surface and couldn't hold it anymore and started crying, "I want you to be okay."

"I'm not. I won't ever be okay without you." Fitz felt his eyes begin to tear up. The combination of talking about being without Olivia, and hearing her cry was proving to be too much for him.

"I don't think I will either, Fitz" Liv was sobbing at this point.

"Okay, Livvie, I need you to calm down. Deep breaths." He started to breathe in and out steadily so she could copy him, and when she did he said, "You're okay."

"Can I come talk to you? Tomorrow." She asked

"Yea, of course. You don't need to ask me that."

XXXX

It was noon the next day and Fitz was on his lunch break. He knew Liv would be arriving any moment. She had called Charlotte that morning to let her know that she would be there on his lunch break.

When she walked in, his stomach fluttered just like it always does when he sees her.

"Hi," she spoke first.

"Hi. Come sit," Fitz smiled.

When they were seated on the couches, opposite each other, Liv immediately spoke, "I'm going to get straight to the point, so I don't lose my nerve."

"Okay," Fitz kept smiling at her.

"You know about the abortion, right?"

Fitz's smile broke, "Yea, I do."

"And you don't hate me?" Liv asked softly.

"It's hard to hate someone you are deeply in love with. Remember what you said? _I could never hate you._ Well I could never hate you either, Liv."

"I want to explain…"

"Alright," Fitz nodded his head.

"When I found out I was pregnant, we were in a terrible place. You had moved me in to the White House, I let my dad out of prison, I was having awful PTSD while having to act as first-lady. The dream of being with you… it was not that. That was not _us._ So I found out I was pregnant and I knew right away I was going to get an abortion. Because I loved you, and I loved us, and I knew that baby would be miserable. I didn't want our baby, _our dream,_ to be born in the political limelight. With her dad barely having divorced his wife, or her mom being America's first mistress. I wasn't going to ruin our dream like that." Liv had tears streaming down her face, "I want a baby with you. But I didn't want a baby with you like _that._ I want our baby in Vermont."

Fitz had gotten teary eyed listening to Liv profess her want for a baby with him, "In Vermont, huh?"

Liv chuckled, "Don't act like you haven't been thinking about it. Abby tells me almost everything you say."

It took Fitz a moment to figure out what Liv was referring to but when he did he smiled and said, "Get over here." When she didn't move he said flirtily, "Livvie, you better get over here."

She stood up and then walked over to him and he immediately gripped her hips and pulled her down onto his lap. She thought he was going to kiss her but instead he buried his face in her neck and wrapped his arms around her. She sighed contently and nuzzled into his body.

He pulled his head back and then teasingly said, "You know, you just made this a lot easier on me."

"What?" Liv giggled.

"Well I was going to wait five months 'til I was out of office, but I was going to get you back. I decided that after my presidency was up I could focus on whatever I wanted… and of course what I wanted was you." He then kissed her very softly on the lips, "But you just sped up the process. And now, we can talk about Vermont."

"What about it?" Liv flirted.

"How we're going to live there. And make a baby." Fitz kissed her again.

"Are you sure you want a baby? You're not exactly a spring chicken." Liv teased.

"Excuse me?! I'll have you know that people think I'm not a day over 40." Fitz felt slightly insulted.

"I'm teasing you, Fitz. But I'm not living in Vermont full time… I still need my life here in DC with OPA. So I was thinking Monday-Thursday here and then Thursday-Sunday in Vermont, Thursday will be travel day? At least for the first year or so before the baby is born. And then we can figure it out. I'm thinking we can start trying for the baby right after we move? I've been on birth control forever so it might take a while to get pregnant."

Fitz was staring at her wide-eyed, "You've really thought about this."

Liv blushed, "Well if I was going to come here, I needed to have everything handled."

"Oh, of course. I wouldn't have expected anything differently." Fitz leaned in and kissed her again. When he tried to pull away Liv put a hand in his hair and pushed him closer. She opened her mouth and slowly took Fitz's bottom lip between her teeth. She slowly pulled away and kept his bottom lip between her teeth and when she released his lip and looked at him, she knew he had turned him on.

She felt like teasing him a bit more, "Alright, well, it's time I get back to work," and then started to stand up.

"Woah woah woah… I don't think so." Fitz grabbed her and pinned her body onto the couch then settled on top of her. "You don't get to kiss me like that then leave. Especially when I haven't made love to you in like seven months."

"You wanna practice making that baby?" Liv asked then licked up his neck to his earlobe. She nibbled his earlobe and said seductively, "Practice does makes perfect."

"Let's practice then," Fitz said as he lifted her thigh to wrap her leg around his body and ground his already very-erect dick into her center.

Liv moaned, "Get my underwear off, Fitz."

He pulled down the straps of her dress so her breasts fell out then took her right nipple into his mouth. She let out a moan, "Baby… underwear."

He just moved his head to the other nipple and started sucking harder. He moved one of his hands to the seat of her panties and felt her wetness through the lace. "Patience, sweet baby."

"Seven months… no patience," Liv panted out as Fitz stroked her clit through her underwear.

Fitz lifted her dress up and off her body and then said, "I really love you in a 's so sexy, and so easy to get into," He finished with a wink.

"You're so shameless - holy shit," Liv was interrupted when she felt Fitz suck her pussy through the lace of her underwear. He then finally rolled them down her legs and when they were off, moved his hands up so they were each cupping a breast.

As Fitz started to pull at and tweak her nipples, Liv moaned out, "I'm almost there."

"Mmm I know baby, cum in my mouth."

Fitz's dirty talk pushed her over the edge and her back arched off the couch as she came. When she came down, he kissed up her body with a smirk on his face. "How was that?" He cockily asked.

She shook her head and nipped at his lips, "So good."

He sucked a kiss into her neck and then whispered into her ear, "seemed like it."

After giggling, she pushed him up and said, "Alright, hot shot sit up."

When he sat up on the couch, she stood up in front of him, still completely naked. She then leaned forward and pulled of his tie while hanging her boobs in his face. She started unbuttoning his shirt and then leaned in to whisper into his ear, "I'm going to ride you so good now, baby."

Fitz let out a breath and helped Liv quickly get rid of his pants and boxers. He then grabbed her ass and pulled her down so she was straddling him. She grabbed his dick and then slowly sank down onto him.

"Fuck, baby. You're tight." Fitz moaned out.

At that, Liv started bouncing up and down on him. She was staring directly into his eyes, and they felt like one for the first time in a long time.

"Keep going, Livvie. I'm gonna cum."

"Cum for me baby," Liv huskily said and then started sucking on his earlobe. She was rubbing her boobs against his chest and felt her orgasm come to the surface.

After a few more minutes, Fitz let out a loud grunt and came. Liv followed right after and let out a slight scream and buried her face into his neck.

Fitz laid them back down on the couch and they were a tangle of limbs with noses pressed up against each other.

"I love you," Liv surprisingly said first.

"I love you too, Livvie. That," referring to the sex, "was incredible."

"We're going to have fun making that baby of ours," Liv said softly.

Fitz rubbed her back, "Hmm, isn't that the truth."

XXXX

 **AN: Alright there it is! I was going to just go one one-shot, but if you guys like it, review and I will think about adding more one-shots :)**


	2. You're My Favorite

**What's upppppppp. So Scandal is back in 3 days and I CANNOT WAIT! Lots of people are salty about the show but I still freaking love it and I understand everything can't be perfect… there has to be conflict… for there to, you know, be a show. Anyway, I could go on all day about how people piss me off with their hate. 3 days. I'm damn excited.**

 **This is just going to be a collection of one-shots… things I think of, or scenes I feel were missing/I could add on to from the show.**

 **XXXX**

 _Fitz's last week of his presidency.. Got this idea because 1. His presidency is winding down.. Only a few months left *sobs. 2. The Obama's final party that all the celebrities have been talking about. (I fucking love the Obamas and I have had a rough weekend with the cheeto satan being sworn in.)_

 **XXXX**

"Okay buddy, it's time for bed," Fitz told Teddy as he was trying to get him into bed. It was his weekend with him and he was putting him to bed before he had to leave for his party. Fitz got him tucked into bed and placed a sweet kiss on his forehead, "Alright bud, Daddy is going to his party but Nanny Jen will be here just in case. I'll be here when you wake up and we can make some chocolate chip pancakes," Fitz goofily raised his eyebrows at him.

"Promise?" Teddy's little sleepy voice let out.

"Promise," Fitz then stroked his hair, "I love you, sleep tight."

"Love you," Teddy whispered his reply.

Fitz left to his bathroom to finish getting dressed. He found himself staring back at his reflection and analyzing his hair in the mirror. He let his hair grow out a little more because he knew she loved his curls longer.

 _Liv._

He had no idea where they stood. They have become close again since Mellie was elected president. But only platonically. Sure there's been shameless flirting because they're _them_ and how could they deny the natural energy between them? But he didn't know where they stood.

And he was scared. She has been so fragile over the past year, he doesn't want to do anything to push her away. He would rather have her in his life and not know where they stand than not have her in his life at all.

Sure, it was hard. _Extremely hard._ Because he is still desperately in love with her. And all he can think about is how he has one week left in office.. and all he wants to do when he's out is go hide away with his girl in Vermont for a few days. But he won't say anything and he's certain she won't say anything either.

 _Maybe tonight will change things,_ he thinks, wishes, to himself.

 **XXXX**

"And here he is… President Fitzgerald Grant!" Some celebrity announces his entrance and he walks to the microphone in the center of the dance floor.

"Thanks for coming tonight everyone. Tonight.. I'm just Fitz. Just a man celebrating this nation and what we, everyone in this room, has accomplished over the past 8 years. I'm very thankful. Let's have some fun!" And with that, he looks to the DJ, the music starts blaring, and he walks off the floor.

And now he was a man on a mission. He was going to spend the night with Liv, questioning eyes be damned, and try to make some progress on their relationship. He saw the back of her, standing over at the bar with Abby. He started to pick up his pace to get over to her when a drunk Susan Ross stopped him with two shots of something in her hand.

"You're drinking this!" She forced the shot into his hand.

Normally he would feel slightly irritated because his mind was running on one track, but it was his last hurrah and he was going to enjoy himself. An amused smile spread across his face and he said excitedly, "Alright!" They raised the shots to each other and he said, "thank you for everything, Susan. I mean that. Cheers!"

They took the shot and Fitz grimaced and shook his head. Tequila. He let out a "Oooh!" and added, "My god it's been a long time since I've done that." When Susan chuckled in reply, Fitz finished, "Okay thanks, Susan. I'm going to go find Olivia." He gave her shoulder a squeeze and walked off to find Liv with Susan's knowing smirk trailing him.

 **XXXX**

"I can't believe he only has one week left," Abby told Liv. They were nursing glasses of red wine at the bar enjoying casual conversation.

Liv nodded and took a sip of her wine, "I know. These past-" and she was interrupted by an amused giggle from Abby. "What?" She questioned.

"Fitz just took a shot of tequila with Susan… and he looks like he is going to die."

Liv rolled her eyes, " _That's_ the type of night this is going to be…. Fitz does not do well with clear alcohol." She let out a small chuckle.

Abby noticed a reminiscent and giddy look on Liv's face, "Oh, look at you."

Liv's eyes shot up to Abby's, "What."

Abby cracked a smile, "You guys are so dumb."

"Excuse me?"

"Don't act like you didn't just get all smitten and giddy over here. You guys. Are. Dumb."

Liv gave her a dead stare, "I don't know what you're trying to get at."

"Why aren't you guys together? He has _one week_ and then you can go bask in your perfect love together."

"We're friends," Liv shook her head.

"I've heard that one before," Abby scoffed.

"Abby, I'm serious. We are friends."

"Sure. sure. Friends who are _in love with each other!"_ Abby said incredulously. Liv opened her mouth to reply but Abby interrupted her, "Oh look - your _friend_ is on his way over here."

Liv's eyes grew wide, "Do I look fine?"

Abby couldn't even hold it in and threw her head back in laughter. "You are ridiculous."

"I'm serious!" And when Abby looked past her and didn't reply, Liv harshly whispered out, "Abigail!"

"Good evening, Ladies," she heard the unmistakable baritone fill the space. And her eyes opened wide but didn't turn around. She felt frozen in place. _Why am I acting like a 15 year old boy!_ She chided herself.

"Evening, Mr. President," Abby replied with a hint of amusement in her voice. When Fitz replied with a quirked eyebrow hinted towards Liv, Abby added jokingly, "Olivia is having a moment."

Liv slapped her leg and turned around not before letting out a forced, "Abby!"

Fitz and Abby were both beyond amused. Fitz repeated his greeting, "Hi, Olivia."

She just smiled back in return because she couldn't get any words out. _God the way he says my name. Why is he so handsome. Oh my god how much have I had to drink tonight._

Fitz continued on, "How's it going over here?"

Liv finally spoke to him, "Great. Just grabbing a drink," she held up her wine glass to prove her statement.

"Just wine? I thought we were partying tonight. I'm already a shot of tequila in," Fitz replied in a teasing manner.

"Alright, let's do it," Liv said bluntly. Both Abby and Fitz shot her a surprised look. _I need to get the edge off, now._ "We're celebrating. Let's do it."

"Olivia Pope! Yes!" Abby grabbed her best friend by the shoulders and turned her attention to the president, "Fitz, let's get this one liquored up."

"I'm in," he finished by flashing Liv a devastatingly handsome smile and walking up to the bar to tell the bartender he and his friends were there to get drunk.

Liv had a dreamy look in her eyes. _That smile._ Abby smirked at her, "You guys are screwing by the end of the night." Liv didn't reply, just smirked back at Abby. "Ha! Yes!"

 **XXXX**

It was an hour later and the three of them were sitting at the bar, buzzed and bordering on the side of drunk.

"Oh my god that is not true!" Liv laughed a deep belly laugh.

Abby was telling a story about Liv from law school, "It is literally so true, Liv. We were never able to show our faces at that club again."

Fitz was shaking his head with a smile on his face, basking in Liv's beaming face and her gorgeous laugh. "I bet you guys were a handful," He joked.

"More than," Liv agreed and flashed Fitz a flirty smile. He could've sworn he felt his heartbeat speed up.

Fitz was getting ready to ask another question when Bradley Cooper walked past them and Abby and Liv totally swooned.

"Oh my god," Abby said dramatically.

"It's not right," Liv agreed, playing along with Abby, "how is someone even that good looking?"

Abby grabbed three more shots, "Drinks to that! C'mon Fitz, this is what me and Liv used to do when we saw a hot guy when we would go out."

Fitz made a face and replied sassily, "I'm not _drinking to that._ Besides, I'm still one shot ahead so you guys will be caught up."

Abby and Liv had already thrown back their shots when he finished talking and Liv replied, "Oh… someone got their feelings hurt." She then stuck her bottom lip out at him.

"I did not," Fitz replied, secretly loving being teased by Liv.

"It's okay buddy, you're handsome too," she finished with a squeeze to his knee.

 _Here we go,_ Abby thought to herself.

"Oh yea?" He replied confidently back to Liv.

"Mmhhm." She then scanned her eyes up and down Fitz's torso, "That tuxedo is doing good things for you, mister."

"Well… you look stunning tonight, Liv. Well not just tonight - every - I mean that dress -"

"OKAY!" Abby finally interrupted and leaned into their little bubble from behind Liv's shoulder. "You two are shameless. I'm going to go find Leo so I know at least one of the three of us will be getting laid tonight. Jeez." And with that, Abby got up and left.

Fitz and Liv bursted out laughing. "Well now you have learned that Abby loses her filter when she's drunk," Liv laughed out.

"Apparently so," he forced out a breath, "Man, I have not been drunk off tequila in so damn long. I'm already dreading tomorrow morning."

Liv chuckled, "I know what you mean. I'm really feeling it," She paused for a moment then added with a smile, looking into his eyes, "I want to go dance."

He was slightly disappointed, "Oh, alright. It would be rude of me to hog you all night, I'm sure lots of those guys-"

Liv put a hand to his rambling mouth, "You're crazy. I wanna dance with _you."_

"There's people everywhere."

"Now you care that there's people everywhere?" She lets out a laugh. "I'm sure no one will care or even notice. Everyone is drunk. No one has their phones. We're good."

A grin split across his face and he grabbed her hand, "You're right. Let's get out there."

 **XXXX**

"Why are you such a good dancer!" Fitz had to somewhat shout so Liv could hear him over the DJ blaring some Prince song. He was actually trying to not melt whenever she would run her hand down his arm or get really close to him.

"Clubbing days in law school," she winked at him, "But why are _you_ such a good dancer?"

"I believe that's the alcohol talking, Liv. Plus, I definitely have a lot of liquid courage helping me out right now."

She giggled and then 'Signed, Sealed, Delivered' turned on. Fitz held his hand out to her and she placed hers in it. He tugged her into him, they wrapped their other arms around each other, and they started stepping to the music together.

"Okay, you definitely know what you're doing," Liv flirted at him.

He felt some confidence and hugged her closer to his body, although still not pressed against each other, and then replied, "Now, I may have had a few lessons."

She gave him an approving eyebrow raise and rubbed his back slightly. The underlying nervous energy that had been between them for the previous few months had dissipated, thanks to the alcohol, and they were slowly starting to fall back into one another.

By the end of the song they were laughing happily together with her chest pressing against his once in awhile. He was trying to ignore the feeling of her breasts pressing up against him, or his hand touching her buttery skin thanks to her completely backless dress.

Her dress. Sleeveless and backless and black. She was so sexy and he felt his resolve slipping quick. "Did I tell you how gorgeous you look tonight? Your dress is… wow." He whispered near her ear.

His breath on her ear sent a shock down her spine. "You did. Thank you, mister."

The next song to play was 'Drunk In Love' and Liv's face immediately lit up and she started winding her hips. Fitz swore some higher power was looking out for him right now… him and Liv have a history with that song. One night after a stressful day for him, Liv had that song turned on when he got back to the residence and nothing stopped her from giving him a sexy lap dance that lead to some amazing sex. Not to mention Beyonce is Liv's favorite artist.

The song was just too fitting. They were both more than a little tipsy, and definitely both in love. They decided they needed to seize the moment. Liv wrapped her arms around Fitz's neck and he moved his hands to rest dangerously low on her hips.

Liv looked up into his eyes and seductively whispered, "Are we doing this?"

"God I hope so," Fitz rumbled back to her. Feeling her swaying hips underneath his hands was quickly starting to make him lose all logical thought. When she turned around and grabbed his hands and rested them towards her inner thighs he thought he was going to die. She pushed her ass back into him and started moving against his pelvis. _Fuck._

He let that go on for about 30 seconds before he spun her around and brought her flush against his chest, "You're going to need to stop that if you want me to stay decent."

She smirked and looked down and could clearly see his erection starting to form, "Let's go somewhere to talk."

He raised his eyebrows, "About?"

"Us."

 **XXXX**

They were out on the Truman Balcony. Another place that held a lot of meaning for them.

They were huddled up together because of the cold winter air, and he finally let out, "So. What did you want to talk about."

She took a deep breath and then looked down into her hands, "I know I fell apart. But… I saw someone… a therapist. I saw him every day for a month after the election. I didn't want to get back with you until I was sure I was healthy enough. You deserve me at my best-"

"Livvie, I want every version of you. I don't care if you're at your best or worst. I want you."

She smiled. "I feel ready now. Like actually, for the first time ever, truly ready. And it has a lot to do with the fact that you have one week left in office. No more pressure or scrutiny. And I feel like a whole person again."

"Good. That's so great. I'm so happy for you. You deserve to be happy." He couldn't not touch her anymore and grabbed her hand.

She squeezed his hand after he grabbed hers, "My therapist helped me realize that I can have you. He worked me through all of my problems, and now I feel like I am able to be in a healthy relationship with you. And I want that. I want us. I said that all those months ago on this very balcony," she stopped to laugh at the irony, "but I feel like we will finally be able to truly make it work. If you want."

He leaned in and pressed his forehead against hers, "There's nothing I want more in the world." When she just nodded her response he said in a gravely voice, "When was the last time I kissed you? God it's been forever."

"Kiss me."

And he did.

 **XXXX**

She was laid out on the bed in his bedroom. Naked. After their kiss, they couldn't wait any longer, party be damned. He got her into the bedroom and then told her to take all her clothes off and lay on the bed. He was standing there looking at her, biting his lip, as he quickly got rid of his tuxedo. His gaze was making her squirm and he couldn't wait to devour her.

He walked up, finally naked, and got onto the bed and whispered in her ear, "I'm going to eat you so good, baby." The alcohol was definitely still flowing. He surprised her when he pulled her on top of him and started to push her upwards, "Sit on my face, Livvie."

She immediately obliged and let out a big moan when he started tonguing her pussy. "Fuck baby, that feels so good."

He gripped her ass and started quickly lapping at her clit. She started to tremble on top of him.

"Cum for me, pretty girl. Cum on my tongue."

His dirty talk made her cum and she immediately collapsed on top of him. "Oh my god, you're so dirty." She teased him, and bit his ear.

"I feel on top of the world, baby," he finished with a rough squeeze to her ass. "Plus I'm drunk."

They laughed and she whispered seductively in his bright red ear, "I'm going to ride you now, baby. Do you want that?"

"Get on me."

She shimmied down his body and fisted his length a few times before sinking down onto it. He kept squeezing her ass and threw his head back, "Fuck, I'm not going to last."

A minute later they were rapidly heading towards their finishes, "Fitz, put your mouth on me."

He grabbed her and lowered her to him and slipped a nipple in his mouth. He started lapping and sucking it and she let out a loud moan, "Yesss."

"Are you gunna come for me again, Livvie."

"Yes baby," she could barely get the words out.

"God you're so fucking sexy. Cum on my dick, baby."

And with that, she reached another orgasm and when he felt her walls contract around his cock he released into her with long deep strokes. "Fuck - Livvie - _yeesss"_

 **XXXX**

An hour later, they were still naked and wrapped up in each other in bed. The alcohol was finally wearing off and they really felt the weight of everything that had happened.

Liv was running her fingers over Fitz's chest, "Is this real?"

"I hope so. Would be pretty shitty to wake up from this dream."

She rolled her eyes and gently slapped his chest, "Just have to be the funny guy."

He chuckled and then kissed her forehead, "I'm so thankful you're here, Livvie. You will never understand how lucky I feel."

She propped herself up to look into his eyes, her favorite blue eyes, and built up everything she had inside of her to say, "I am so in love with you."

His eyes quickly swarmed with tears. Hearing those words from her rarely happens, and every time it takes his breath away, "I love you so much, sweet baby."

The brightest and most genuine smile spread across her face and she leaned up to press a sweet kiss to his lips, "I should get going."

"What?"

"I should get back to my place, the party should be over now. I can sneak-"

"Woah woah woah… you're sleeping here with me. I'm not ready to let you go yet."

"The press-"

He placed a kiss on her lips to cut her off, "It's me and you now. For real. We can figure everything out for after my presidency but…. Right now, I just want to hold the love of my life while she sleeps on my chest. Can I do that?"

"Yea, yea I'd like that," she then buried her face into his neck and he started to rub her back in deep soothing strokes.

"Plus Livvie, I promised Teddy we'd do chocolate chip pancakes in the morning-"

She let out a gasp, "Are you serious! My favorite!"

He nuzzled her nose and rumbled out a _mmmmmm,_ "I know, love. And _you're_ my favorite."

She pursed her lips so they would touch his, "You're a close second for me," she said playfully.

"Hey, don't be mean," and he started to tickle her sides.

"I won't! I won't!" She let out breathlessly through her giggles, "You are my favorite!" She then sobered and added, "I'm so happy. We're here."

He nodded and sweetly pecked both of her cheeks, her nose, and then pressed a longer kiss to her lips.

"We're here, sweet baby."

 **XXXX**

 **That was fun to write! Pls leave reviews, i love them. Also any suggestions! I love olitz so much, i could write about them forever. YAY 3 DAYS!**


	3. Don't Fight It

**AN: Hi guys! Changed the username.. I've been enjoying this season of Scandal (EEEEKS A WHAT-IF EPISODE FOR THE 100TH. BELLAMY SAID FITZ/MELLIE ARE NOT MARRIED IN IT *cue funeral*).. Haven't been big on the single-character centric episodes but I think we are almost done with that lol.**

 **There has been so much Olitz foreshadowing you guys.. So I have got some inspo for a lil one shot (and from Teenage Fever from Drake's new album lol)**

 **This will be missing moments from before the election, from what we've learned from the show, and what I wish went down in some of those moments.**

 _I am assuming that Liv/Abby are on friendly terms and Fitz/Liv are on good terms, especially pre-election, because of the ways things have been this season so far._

 **XXXX**

"He said that?" Liv said with a big chuckle.

"He did. The man is desperate," Abby replied. They were on the phone discussing when Liv could go in and discuss Fitz's availability for a campaign stop for Mellie and they found themselves to be sidetracked, gossiping about Fitz, per usual.

"He's not. He just loves love. Misses having someone." Liv said with a tad bit too much affection in her voice for Abby to overlook. And when Abby didn't reply, there was a big silence, "Don't," Liv let out curtly.

"I didn't say anything," Abby defended herself.

"Okay… but I know what you're thinking."

"And you know it's true?" Abby teased her.

"It's complicated. The situation with Fitz and I is… complicated."

"Make it uncomplicated."

Liv let out a scoff, "Ugh. Great advice. Okay I'm literally walking into the Oval now - No! - Shut up. Goodbye," Liv finished with more laughter.

Fitz immediately looked up when he heard Liv's laugh, one of his favorite sounds. "Hot date?"

Liv chuckled nervously, "No. Abby." Fitz and Olivia were in a great place, but it was a little awkward for the both of them. They were finally friends, and good friends, but with their undeniable connection it was somewhat hard for both of them to navigate.

"Ah, Abby. Takes pride in teasing me."

"Someone has to keep your head at a normal size," Liv teased him.

He rolled his eyes and looked at the papers she brought him, "If Abby approved this with my schedule I should be fine this day. You know that I'll always be there to help you guys out if I am able."

"I know, thank you. It's really helping with Mellie's campaign."

Fitz gave her a puzzled look, "You didn't have to make the trip over here just to figure out something you already cleared with Abby."

"I was going to discuss the event with you. But apparently, according to Abby, I have to wear no bra to be worth your time these days," Liv shot back sassily.

Fitz's face quickly flushed, "I'm going to kill her."

Liv's face broke into a smile, "Desperation isn't a cute color on you."

"I'm not desperate - it was just an observation."

"That's not what Abby made it sound like," Liv began to mock him, "All, 'I'm more attracted to -'"

Fitz interrupted her, face as red as a tomato, "Okayyyyy. We're done."

"Are we done?" Liv said teasingly, staring at him.

She wasn't expecting his face to sober, to look into her soul with such seriousness.

"Never." He said with the most conviction she's ever heard in a single word.

Her breath was temporarily knocked out of her lungs.

He shot her one of his breathtaking smiles, "I'll be there on the 14th."

"Perfect," Liv managed to get out.

"As for discussing the event, maybe we can spend some time together outside the office? Figure stuff out then. We can do your apartment, I can bring dinner," Fitz said with all of the charm in the world.

"That seems like a bad idea," Liv said quietly.

"Does it? Your favorite shrimp scampi from the White House chef sounds like a bad idea?"

She rolled her neck out, "Fine. Just colleagues though."

"We're friends," Fitz said flirtily.

"Ok. We're friends."

"Can I come over tonight? I have a pretty light schedule today."

"That sounds fine." Liv barely let out. She was extremely nervous and already beating herself up over the fact that she agreed to this. She wasn't an idiot. She knows how they work, that they are so close to falling back into the most natural connection.

Fitz was being as cocky as ever, he saw straight through Liv and knew exactly what she was feeling. And while he was extremely nervous himself, he couldn't let her know that. "Okay, I'll see you then. Is 8 okay?"

She nodded, "I'll see you then." She then turned around to leave and when she heard him yell out a _Bye!_ She threw her arm up to wave without turning around in response.

Olivia Pope was nervous.

XXXX

8 o'clock came faster than she expected it to. Usually at this time she would be taking all of her make-up off, throwing her hair up, and putting on whatever pajamas she found first. But Olivia Pope was making sure her face was flawless, her curls were perfectly coiffed, and that her expensive loungewear consisting of leggings and a long sleeve form-fitting shirt hugged her body just right.

She heard his distinct knock and checked herself over one more time in the mirror before rushing to the door. She took a deep breath and then opened it, the man waiting on the other side ridding her lungs of all their air.

"Hi," his blue eyes situated fiercely on her.

"Hi," she flashed him a devastating smile, "That smells delicious. Come in, come in."

He walked in, toeing off his tennis shoes, Liv noticing that he was dressed in jeans and a Navy sweatshirt. And those perfect curls looked longer than she remembers them being in a while. Of course he has to look as gorgeous as ever.

Fitz pretended not to notice her checking him over, asking, "Do you have wine here?"

She scoffed and feigned insult, "I thought you know me better than _that._ Of course I have wine here."

He laughed, a genuine laugh, leaning against the counter in the kitchen that they had made their way into. "Of course. What a ridiculous question."

She cracked a small smile, "But actually," she turned around and grabbed something and hid it behind her back, "I have this." And out she pulled his favorite scotch.

His mouth fell open, "Liv! You didn't need to do that."

"Don't flatter yourself, mister. I've had it for a while. Can we eat now? I'm starving."

XXXX

"Oh my god that literally _never_ gets old. Thank you," Liv said, holding her stomach, as she finished her shrimp scampi.

"Presidential perks," Fitz winked at her.

Liv ignored the butterflies in her stomach and said, "Okay so we have everything situated?" They had discussed the details of the upcoming event over dinner and everything went perfectly.

"Yep," and after a pause he added, "Working with you is so easy."

She nodded, "Natural."

He hummed in agreement. He then let out a sigh, "Well, this has been nice. I'm glad we're hanging out like this again, missed it."

She smiled and nodded, "Yea."

"Okay, I'll get out of your hair. Thanks for-"

She interrupted him, "You don't need to leave. We can watch a movie, or some TV, I don't know." When he just looked at her blankly she rambled on, "But if you need to leave, that's fine, I'm sorry-"

He placed his hand on her knee, "I'd love to, Livvie."

After a pause, she let out a breath and nodded once, "Movie?"

"50 First Dates."

"What would the American people think if they knew our president is a sucker for cheesy romantic comedies?" Liv teased him.

"Excuse me, A cinematic masterpiece. _Plus,_ I suggest it because I know you secretly are in love with it too," he chuckled, "I can get it set up."

XXXX

Halfway through the movie, the pair had ended up closer together, with the sides of their thighs touching. Fitz was starting to fall asleep so Liv pinched his side and he shot up.

"That was rude," he said sleepily.

"You're falling asleep on me. _That_ is rude," she teased him.

He placed his hand on her ribcage where he knew she was extremely ticklish, "I could get more rude."

She jerked away from him, "Woah woah. No, sir."

"Didn't think so," he closed his eyes and leaned his head over onto her shoulder.

"Are you serious?!" Liv let out in fake exasperation.

"No. I'm going to go get us some scotch and popcorn… is the popcorn in the same spot?"

She nodded and rubbed his bicep, "You know me so well."

He smiled as he walked away.

When Fitz got to the kitchen he put his hands on the counter and hung his head as the popcorn was popping. _I need to make a move. She wants me to make a move. Does she? She's touching me, she wants me to. Damnit. Stop freaking out, this is Liv. Make a move._

This was everything. Things were going so, so well. And with him having around 4 months left in office, things could be real. He knew that they could. He felt it in his gut.

He walked back out to the living room holding the bowl of popcorn and both of their glasses refilled with scotch.

"You're trying to get me drunk?" Liv said.

Fitz laughed in response, "You don't have to drink it. Just didn't wanna come out here without any for you if you wanted some."

She snatched the glass out of his hand and took a long pull of the smoky liquid from the glass. When she gave him a sassy glance out of the side of her eye he repeated again in his head; _Make a fucking move._

Just then, a perfect opportunity arose. She was back to watching the movie and something funny must have happened, he wouldn't know because he was too busy staring at her, and she threw her head back with the most genuine laughter. The kind that made his heart constrict because seeing that joy on _that_ face didn't happen nearly enough. He couldn't not say anything for one more moment.

"You are gorgeous."

She slowly turned her gaze to his wearing an unreadable expression, "Fitz…"

He shook his head staring at her with astonishment and disbelief, "How is it that it is just impossible for me to get over how gorgeous you are."

Olivia barely noticed him turn down the movie because all she could register was the heavy thumping taking place in her chest. She had no idea what to think, she felt frozen in her place.

"Liv…" Fitz started after Olivia didn't say anything for a while. "Olivia, I love you. You are my world, you always have been and you will never stop being my world. And I'm terrified because I am out of office in 4 months and there is no way my future can't have you in it. It's all I think about. We belong together, Livvie. I know that you know that too. Please, let's stop fighting it."

Olivia looked at him for a few seconds before letting out a quick breath and basically throwing herself into his lap. Their lips met in a frenzy, Fitz cradling her body a lot like he did the night they ran out the clock together. The kiss quickly slowed down and then they were _devouring_ each other. Like having water for the first time in months. 9 long months without _this,_ the most natural but the most soul shattering connection in the world.

Fitz was pulling her into his body while Liv was simultaneously pushing herself into him, not knowing if it was possible to get one centimeter closer. When Fitz moved his kisses down her jaw and onto her neck, Liv felt everything she has been trying to suppress overflow. _Love._

She threaded her fingers through his waves and pulled him up so they were nose to nose, "You're right." When he just replied with an eskimo kiss she finished, "You're right, we belong together."

And he felt tears actually swarm his eyes because this was too good to be true. Not all of his dreams could be coming true. Not everything he has wanted for nearly a decade. But it was.

"Take me to bed, Fitz."

XXXX

The love they were making was a reunion, reconnecting their bodies in the most intimate of ways. They were both completely naked, her on her back with him on top of her, legs wrapped around high on his waist.

He had his forehead pressed to hers, eyes open, as to bare their souls to one another. When she arched her back and pressed even further into him he groaned and buried his face into her neck.

When she felt him start to suck on her neck, not even being able to care that there was _definitely_ going to be a mark there tomorrow, she let out a breathy moan.

"You feel so good, Fitz," she said into his ear.

He moaned and took a nipple into his mouth and gave it a quick suck, "You are so sexy, baby."

"I'm so close," she said as she gripped both of his biceps.

He started to swivel his hips with a little more power behind it, really pushing into her, reaching all of her spots. "Good girl, sweet baby. Cum for me."

When she let out a moan in response he moved his left hand down to her clit and applied just the right amount of pressure. "Cum for me, Livvie. I want to feel you. _Ungh,_ you are going to cum so hard for me."

And she did. All of the air left her lungs and she wasn't even able to make a sound. A silent scream with her whole body writing in his arms. And after that, there was no way he was going to hold on for one more moment and he released into her with powerful thrusts and a loud moan.

After their breathing had slowed and he rolled them over so he could pile her up on his chest, she said, "I think that's the best it's ever been."

He reached his mouth up to kiss her tenderly, "You're right. And that is saying _a lot."_

Her face sobered and she looked sweetly down into his eyes, "I love you too. You said it earlier and I - I just - I love you too."

He smiled softly at her, "I love you so much." He kissed her nose, "Are we doing this?"

"Well you said it yourself, there is no way my future can't have you in it."

 **Reviews please! Thank's for reading 3**


End file.
